


Donny's Day Off

by AntagonizedPenguin



Series: Sex Demons Hard At Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically all the things that happen at a normal sleepover, Because of hypnosis, Brother/Brother Incest, But with a sex demon there to make them better, Butt Plugs, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Enslavement, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Revenge, Sex Magic, The noncon tag is also because of hypnosis, dubcon, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: On one of Donny's few and coveted nights off, he gets called into work at a kids' birthday party sleepover.An incubus is always on call, after all.
Series: Sex Demons Hard At Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100735
Comments: 32
Kudos: 293





	Donny's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Never let it be said that I don't write anything seasonably appropriate for October.

Honestly, summons always came at the literal worst possible time. 

What was wrong with humans? Did they have to summon him when he was right in the middle of raiding? His whole party was going to kill him when he went AFK like this, even if he rapidly typed an explanation that he was getting a call from work. They’d scheduled this, they’d worked out a good time when none of them were at work. 

Donny’s whole party were all so busy normally, was it so much to fucking ask that he get one night off a month?

But apparently it was, because not an hour in Donny felt it, that fishhook in his belly, right near the liver. It wasn’t as fast as a usual summons, so whoever up on earth was doing the ritual was taking their fucking time with it. 

Whatever. It gave him time to shower, brush his teeth. He even spiked up his hair and polished his horns, because just because it was his day off didn’t mean that Donny wasn’t going to half-ass his job.

He didn’t get dressed, because he may as well go in uniform too. He did make sure that his sigil, swirly and roundish, was glowing nicely over his navel. It drew the eye. Just before the summon finally took hold, Donny sent off a message to the lower-downs demanding vacation pay for whatever hours he was about to put in.

It would be denied, but he wouldn’t be much of a demon if he didn’t show a little greed now and then.

And then Donny disappeared from his apartment in hell, pulled up to earth by arcane powers older than human civilization, his body and soul disassembling and reassembling as he transferred from one plane of existence to another, an intrusion into a world that had never wanted but always needed his kind. 

He appeared in a nicely appointed finished basement, a game console hooked up to a TV mounted on the wall, a big PC in the corner, dimmable lights, tacky panelling, cheap click floors, furniture moved against he walls, blankets and pillows and sleeping bags. And six human boys in pajamas looked up at him like they’d never seen a demon before. “Who summoned me?” he intoned, and if his intonation was a little more annoyed than usual? It was his fucking day off, okay?

They screamed. Donny rolled his eyes. Kids. They were fucking kids. Donny did not have a problem with fucking kids, but he did have a problem with _amateurs_. “Let me guess?” he asked, not bothering to intone now. “You didn’t really think the spell would work, you read the Latin as a joke, you saw the sigils on a bathroom stall and were curious, you’ve watched too many horror movies or played too many video games, or maybe read Harry Potter?”

The kids had stopped screaming, which was mostly because Donny’s aura had an effect that numbed fear after a few seconds. Fear wasn’t conducive to anything useful most of the time. Still, none of them was talking. “Seriously, you guys. Which one of you pulled this off? Because you suck at it. It took like twenty minutes and you didn’t even put me in a circle. I could rip all your spines out and use them to flay you alive if I wanted. Do they not teach basic occultism in…what are you guys, middle school?”

A few of the boys nodded, which meant they were getting used to his presence. That was good. They hadn’t actually bound him, so Donny could just leave. But hey, he’d already put in for the vacation pay. His night off was already ruined. May as well have some fun and get a little work done, win some souls for the team. “We-we-we’re in the six-sixth grade, sir,” one of the boys managed. He was brown, lanky, had cute round glasses and was wearing a t-shirt with the Hulk on it and boxers that were sliding down a little. “Ex-except for Bear.” He pointed at the youngest boy in the room, a blonde thing in a red onesie, a good two years below the others. 

Donny didn’t really care. He looked away from them, trying to find the summoning apparatus, the spell, the book, the…

Between his feet was a Ouija board. “What the fuck?” Donny looked down at it. The marker was on the letter A, the last letter of his full name in the English alphabet. It had tacky cartoon ghosts in the corners. “You summoned me with a plastic toy?”

Well, Donny was never going to tell his brother or his co-workers about _this._

“We, we, we didn’t think anything would happen!” another boy squeaked. He was wearing green pajamas with angry birds on them. “It was just a game!”

“Yeah, well, you know what they say,” Donny said, kicking the board so it slid aside. “It’s all fun and games until someone’s eternally damned.” 

“Are you a real demon? Are we going to hell?” That was a cute little ginger whose t-shirt advertised him as a fan of the Flash. 

Donny decided to take pity and stop fucking with them. “Nah. Summoning a demon isn’t a great thing to do as far as the soul goes, but if you repudiate me and send me back to hell, then you’re fine. It’s not like you wanted anything from me, right?” All six of the boys nodded. “No problem then. Nobody goes to hell for dicking around at a sleepover. What is it, one of your birthdays?” The preponderance of new-looking crap scattered around was a clue. 

The boys all pointed at the one in the middle of their pack, a dark-haired boy with big eyes and fuzzy pajamas that looked silly on him. Donny came closer and crouched in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“Spencer, sir,” said the birthday boy. 

Donny smiled at him. “It’s your birthday?”

Spencer nodded, not breaking eye contact with Donny. “I’m twelve.” 

“Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“You know what you should do?” Donny asked.

“What?”

“It’s your birthday. You should wear your birthday suit.” 

“You’re right,” Spencer said, and once Donny looked away, he stood up and undressed without any concern, as if he’d been just about to do that all along. 

Donny stood, smiling. He went to the youngest boy. “And you’re Bear,” he said, peering at him. “You’re Spencer’s little brother, right?”

Bear nodded, eyes wide. 

“I bet you were really excited that you got to have a sleepover with the big boys, weren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Bear said, nodding. 

“I would be too. Means you’re a big boy now,” Donny told him, undoing the top button of his onesie. He left Bear and turned to the next one, the boy in the Hulk shirt. “And you are…”

“Mitesh,” the boy told him.

“Are your shorts so big so they don’t rip when you turn into the Hulk?” Donny asked him. Mitesh giggled. “And you?” he asked the Flash. 

“Findley,” he said, straightening his shirt. “M-my friends call me Rush.” 

“Rush,” Donny repeated. Donny could call him whatever he wanted; it didn’t matter since he had his real name. “Got it.” 

“I’m Hugo!” squeaky boy fell over himself to say. 

“Hugo, are you wearing underwear right now?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Okay. These pajamas are cute, but why don’t you take them off and just wear the underwear?”

“Okay!”

The last boy was a Black boy with very short hair and a t-shirt with a lightning bolt over red pajama pants that were too baggy. “You’re very quiet, aren’t you?” Donny asked him. 

The boy nodded. “If I tell you my name, you can control me, can’t you?” he asked, voice a whisper.

Donny smiled at him, hand on his knee. “Of course I can. But you’d like it if I controlled you, wouldn’t you?”

Donny watched him for a long minute, trying to say no. And then he nodded. “I’m Byron.” 

“Good boy, Byron, I’m proud of you.” Donny patted his shoulder. “Take off your shirt and follow me, would you?”

Byron did as he was told, and Donny left the group of boys, taking a spot on the sofa. Byron came and knelt on the floor beside him. Donny smiled at all the boys. “Now, like I said. Anyone can summon a demon by mistake. As long as you don’t ask me for anything, then it’s no harm, no foul as long as the police are concerned.” He mimed wings with his hands. “So how about you just go back to your sleepover, have fun, and whenever you feel like ordering me back to hell, you can do that and then nobody should have a problem, okay?”

They all nodded, but didn’t move. They were unsure. He hadn’t given them orders. So they just sat there. 

Donny rubbed Byron’s head. “Do you know what a blowjob is, Byron?”

Byron nodded, and that was all the prompting he needed to get between Donny’s legs and stare at his cock, which had been hard since he’d appeared in the room. And well, also since he’d been born. Came with the whole sex demon deal. Byron reached up and took Donny in his hand, which was shaking, and brought Donny closer to his mouth. “If it makes you feel better,” Donny whispered to him, so the other boys wouldn’t hear, “you won’t remember me in the morning.” 

That did seem to make him feel better, or at least it calmed him down a little, and Byron licked Donny’s head, then put it in his mouth. That was nice. Donny leaned back, looked at the others. “Here,” he said to them, waving his hand. “Party favours.”

“What…are these?” A party favour had appeared in each boy’s hand, Byron’s included, but Byron was too busy to do more than hold it. Mitesh was looking at his closely as if the cylinder of plastic would speak to him.

“Plastic toys,” Donny said, curious to see which boy would discover the correct usage of a butt plug first. “Whichever of you figures out what they do first gets a prize.” 

That set them searching for answers, inspecting the toys carefully, rolling them in their hands, weighing them. Hugo was poking his all over, looking for hidden buttons. Spencer and Mitesh were pointing them at things. Rush was poking Bear with his, Bear just stoically putting up with it, a small frown on his face. He sniffed his toy slowly, then, not smelling anything untoward, popped it into his mouth. 

Byron wasn’t trying to figure his out, instead trying to figure out how to get more of Donny’s cock in his mouth without choking. Donny used his foot to rub the front of Byron’s pants, finding a serious boner there. 

“Ha, look, Baby Bear thinks it’s a pacifier,” Hugo laughed. “You want a nap, baby?”

The other boys chortled, and Bear took the toy out of his mouth, red in the face. “Sh-shut up, Hugo.” 

“Do you need a nap, Baby Bear?” Mitesh asked, in a baby voice. “Did we stay up too late for you?”

Bear just scowled and looked down at his toy, trying to ignore the other boys.

Meanwhile, Rush had that look people had right before they were about to do something momentous. He brought the toy up to his face, then paused, reluctant to endure the same teasing for putting the toy in his mouth. So he spat on it like a big boy, coating it in not nearly enough spit for what he was about to do. 

Then, grinning, he stood up, pulled down his pajama shorts, and pressed the toy against his hole without worry. “Hey, Rush is going to stick it up his butt,” Spencer said, which got the boys heckling him.

Rush had a little bit of trouble getting it in, then stumbled, got caught in his shorts around his ankles, and fell, landing on his butt and driving the toy in all in one go while his friends laughed at him. Donny smiled. “We have a winner.”

“What?” Spencer asked, while Rush smiled, slightly zoned out. 

“Rush figured it out. Come here,” Donny said, holding out his hand. 

Suddenly energetic, Rush stood up, pulled up his shorts, and raced over. “The rest of you should put yours in too,” Donny suggested, so they’d all stop just sitting there. As they did that, he smiled at Rush, who was standing in front of him. “Good job. Come here.” He pulled Rush down into a gentle kiss that clearly surprised the kid, but which he hardly objected too, going a little slack and letting Donny do it. Donny cupped Rush’s ass and felt the toy’s base, pushing it a tiny bit further in. 

Donny pulled back, smiling at the dazed Rush. “Why’d you pull your shorts back up?”

“Uh…I don’t know?” Rush grinned, then pushed them down and kicked them off, revealing a respectable boner, foreskin still covering most of his head even like that. 

“Sit down here and we’ll give you your prize.” Donny pulled Rush onto the couch beside him, watching the other four boys put their toys in. Mitesh had his hand down the back of his shorts, tongue out a little as he tried to figure out how to get it in. Hugo had pulled the back of his briefs right down, the front straining against his boner. Spencer had just sat right down on his with no problems. Bear was taking off his onesie to get at his backside, and just kicked it off entirely, and the same with his cartoon briefs, leaving him naked so he could play with his toy. Since he’d properly wet his, it went in easier than the other boys’ had. “You see what Byron’s doing for me?”

Rush nodded, trying to watch everything at once. 

“You pick one of your friends and he’ll come do that for you too,” Donny said to Rush. 

“Really?” Rush’s eyes went wide, and he took exactly two seconds to look around the room again. “Hugo. I want Hugo to do it.” 

Donny nodded, gesturing for Hugo to come over, which he did, a cute tent in his briefs, which were kind of boring to look at, just straightforward boy grey. “You should get your mom to get you undies in better colours,” Donny told him. 

“O-okay,” Hugo said, smiling a little, just at Donny’s attention. Now that Donny had their names, it was basically impossible for them to want anything other his attention or praise. Not unless one of them some magical protection or an angel in their bookbag. 

Donny nodded, reaching out and tickling his belly for a second. “Give Rush his prize, okay? He’s earned it.”

Hugo nodded enthusiastically and got down on his knees, taking Rush in his hand, and then in his mouth, no worries at all. Donny had no doubt he’d have thought that was gross and horrible an hour ago, but that had been before he’d gone and summoned an incubus, hadn’t it?

Donny sat with Rush on the couch for a while, enjoying getting sucked off side-by-side with him. Rush was panting and gasping and making cute noises as Hugo sucked him off, not able to cum until Donny let him.

He waited on giving that permission, until inevitably Mitesh and Spencer came up with a brilliant idea. “Hey. I bet Bear would do that for us,” Mitesh whispered to Spencer in a whisper that carried across the room. He was looking at Byron and Hugo. 

Spencer nodded, looking pretty out of it, and it was up to Mitesh to make it happen. “Hey, Baby Bear, come on. Suck us off like that.” 

Bear sighed, but he didn’t object as he got down between them, putting his brother’s dick in his mouth and sucking. 

As he did that, Donny kissed Rush’s cheek. “Kiss me while you cum?”

Rush nodded frantically, turning and pressing his lips against Donny’s, and Donny showed him how to kiss properly, slipping his tongue inside Rush’s mouth just as Rush started to cum inside Hugo’s. When they were done, Rush melted onto the couch, and Donny patted his cheek. He was a cutie, this one. Maybe Donny would keep him. 

But for now he had work to do. He got Hugo to stop sucking Rush, and Byron to stop on him. “Since you didn’t get a fair chance to win the contest earlier,” he said to Byron, smiling. “I’ll let you have a bonus prize. Take that plug out of Hugo and you can put your dick in him instead, okay?”

Byron nodded, eyes a little wide as he turned to Hugo. He pulled his pants off, crawling on top of Hugo. Donny gave him a little bit of magic lube just to help him along, and popped his plug in just as he started to get in position. Then, with one last smile at Rush, he went over to join the other three boys. “How are you boys doing?”

“Good,” Spencer said, now watching as Bear sucked on Mitesh. It seemed like he was switching between them. “Good.” 

“Good. I haven’t given you my birthday present yet,” Donny told him, cupping Spencer’s balls in his hand. 

“Y-you didn’t have to get me anything, sir…”

“But I did anyway.” Donny smiled, kissed Spencer. “Lay back.” 

Spencer did as he was told, spreading his legs without hesitation. Donny pulled his plug out. And he lined his own cock up. He pressed inside the birthday boy, whose body accommodated him easily, because that was what human bodies did when Donny touched them. They made room for their master. 

Donny could be very gentle when he wanted to be, and he could be very rough when he wanted to be, and tonight he was neither. He wasn’t trying to rip Spencer in half, but he wasn’t going to baby him either—twelve years old was more than old enough to get fucked properly in Donny’s book. And so Donny fucked him firmly, at a good speed, making Spencer moan and whimper all the while. He kept it up for a while, keeping Spencer right at the edge, until he was gibbering and almost crying with need. 

And then Donny let him cum, driving deep inside Spencer and earning a shout that Donny swallowed, kissing the birthday boy and drinking just a little bit of his ecstasy. Just a bit. He wasn’t that hungry, it was just habit. 

And then Donny pulled out of Spencer, smiling down at him. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” Spencer said, looking up at Donny with open adoration. He was completely out of it. “I love you.” 

“I know. You want your friends to take turns doing that to you?”

Spencer nodded enthusiastically, and Donny looked over at Mitesh, who’d started fucking Bear. Bear didn’t seem to be that into it, but Mitesh was humping like a jackhammer, which would get him nowhere without Donny’s permission. “Your turn,” he said to Mitesh.

Immediately Mitesh pulled out of Bear and crawled over, grinning already. Donny moved aside and let Mitesh start fucking Spencer, and once he was inside, Donny got behind him and pulled Mitesh’s plug out so he could fuck Mitesh at the same time. 

Of course Mitesh didn’t object, and neither did any of the rest of them. Donny didn’t edge them for the most part, letting them cum naturally after a minute or two, which was all that Mitesh and Hugo both lasted. The boys set up a line where the next boy to fuck Spencer warmed up with Bear, pulling out once it was their turn. Once it was Byron’s turn, Mitesh and Hugo started making out while Bear licked their dicks and Rush rabbited in and out of him. All the other boys were naked now, but Rush had kept his Flash shirt on. 

When Byron came inside Spencer and the three of them disengaged, he didn’t leave. He sat there right beside Donny while Rush lined up, and kissed Donny’s cheek. “I love you.” 

Donny nodded. “I love you too.” 

For fun, he made Rush set a slower pace. Rush was the only boy who’d cum before, so he lasted a little longer inside Spencer, and Donny fucked him into Spencer gently, kissing his neck. Bear was getting spitroasted by Mitesh and Hugo now. “You’re so cute,” Donny told Rush. 

Rush whimpered, gripping Spencer hard. He squeaked a little with every thrust. “Please…”

“Please what?” Donny asked him, kissing him again. “You keep squeaking like that and I’m going to take you home with me.” 

Rush nodded. “Please. I want that. I want you. I want…I’ll do anything…”

“Anything?” Donny asked. He hadn’t actively tried to make this happen, but he wasn’t going to say no. “Can I have your soul?”

Rush nodded rapidly. “Yes, take it, take whatever you want.” 

“Okay,” Donny said, and he gave a hard, hard thrust and bit a claim into Rush’s neck. “Tell me your full name.”

“Findlay Mark O’Donnel.” 

Donny felt his claim take hold, and he smiled. Rush came with a shout, clenching almost painfully around Donny as he did, and Donny smiled. He didn’t take Rush’s soul, because Rush needed it, but that mark would mean that as soon as he _didn’t_ need it anymore, it would automatically be Donny’s. 

Rush pulled out of Spencer and Donny sat him in his lap, and they kissed for a second or two, stopping only when Donny heard a sniff. Byron was watching them, crying. “Hey,” he said, pulling Byron closer. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I want…that too…”

Donny smiled, and he kissed Byron’s forehead. “Silly, don’t cry. I love both of you. All you had to do was ask. Do you want to give me your soul too?”

Byron nodded. Donny kissed him again, and moved down, biting his neck as well. “What’s your name, love?”

“B-Byron Adam Harper-Woolward,” Byron told him, gasping as the claim took hold of him. A warm, content smile came across his face, and Donny kissed him again. 

Then he sat Rush down next to him. “There. Now you guys never have to worry about anything again. I’ll take care of you from now on, promise.” The both beamed at thim. “You two play for a while I go remind your friends to give Bear his turn.”

They started kissing, touching each other gently, softly, and Donny went over to the other three. “Sorry, guys, but it’s Bear’s turn to fuck Spencer. You guys can do this to Spencer once Bear is done with him, though.” 

The boys pulled out of Bear with reluctance. “He’s so small Spencer won’t even notice him,” Mitesh complained. 

“Besides, he likes doing this for us,” Hugo added. Even without pleasure-sensing powers, Hugo had to know that wasn’t true. 

“Still, it’s only fair.” Donny helped Bear to his feet. “Why don’t you two practice sucking on each other until it’s your turn again? Don’t forget to play with each other’s holes.” 

The boys nodded and got to it, and Donny led Bear over to his dazed brother, who happily let Bear in. Donny slid inside Bear easily, getting him fucking his big brother quickly. “They’re not very nice to you, are they?” he asked.

Bear shrugged under Donny. “I have to do what they say if I want to hang out with them. Spencer said.” 

Donny looked down at Spencer, who wasn’t in any condition to say much of anything. He looked like he was having the time of his life. “Yeah, big brothers are the worst like that. Mine makes me lick his feet when he comes home from work.” 

Bear giggled at that, and suddenly gasped, his orgasm taking him quickly. Donny smiled. When he was done, he lifted Bear off Spencer, and held him up, still impaled on his cock. “Let’s talk for a bit,” he whispered in Bear’s ear.

As he said that, a man’s voice entered the room. “What the fuck is going on down here?” 

Donny looked up and so did Bear, though none of the other boys seemed worried. A man who looked a bit like Bear and Spencer was standing there in the doorway, looking horrified. 

Bear hopped off Donny’s cock quickly, hurrying up to the man. “Hi, Dad,” he said, hand on his dad’s zipper, which he pulled down. Now that was interesting. Donny focused a little on the dad, doing actively what he’d done passively to the boys when he’d appeared in the room, calming him down a little. And Bear pulled his dad’s cock right out of his pants and started sucking it. 

Donny didn’t sense much horniness from Bear. Or rather he did, but not of this variety. Wasn’t that interesting. He crouched down beside Spencer, stroking his face. “What’s your dad’s name, Spencer?”

“Adrian,” Spencer said, grinning at Donny’s touch. 

Donny nodded, went over to Adrian and Bear. “Hello, Adrian,” said Donny, taking his hand as Adrian’s eyes glazed over a little more. “You have a lovely house and beautiful sons.” 

“Thank you,” said Adrian, not really seeing Donny anymore. Or only seeing Donny, rather. Donny patted Bear’s head, and he stopped sucking on his dad, who was fully hard now. “To answer your question, we were just all giving Spencer some extra birthday presents.” 

“But…” Adrian was fighting Donny a little. “You can’t…he’s just a boy…”

“It’s because we love him,” Bear said, hand still on his dad’s cock. “You love him too, don’t you, Dad?”

“Of…of course I do…”

“So don’t you want to give him a present too?”

Adrian blinked, and nodded. “Of course.” He stumbled towards his son, got down on his knees. “I love you, Spencer,” he said.

“I love you too, Dad,” Spencer slurred, eyes half-shut. 

And Adrian slid his cock into his son without any further ado, began fucking him like he did it every day. Which he might from now on. Donny had found that when he encouraged this kind of behaviour, it often persisted even after his influence was gone. 

“Thank you,” Bear said quietly, taking Donny’s hand. 

Donny nodded. “I always like to see a family getting along. Come over here.” Donny took Bear a short distance away, close to where he’d first been summoned, and sat down with Bear in his lap, sliding Bear onto his cock again. “Can I tell you what I think?”

Bear nodded. “You can do whatever you want.” 

“That’s not true,” Donny said, slowly moving Bear back and forth. “I think that you got Spencer that Ouija board for his birthday, didn’t you?”

Bear nodded. “I used all my allowance on it.” 

“That’s very nice of you. And I also bet that if I flipped it over, I’d see my symbol painted on the bottom, wouldn’t I?”

Bear giggled, hiding it behind his hand. “That’s not all you’d see,” he said, drawing a circle on Donny’s hand with one finger. 

Donny blinked, but a grin broke out on his face and he gave a hard thrust up to make Bear gasp. “You little shithead. So your brother and his friends are mean to you and you summon a sex demon at his birthday party to teach them a little lesson, huh?”

“They were talking the other day about making me suck all their dicks tonight,” Bear said. “I saw your symbol in a book a few weeks ago. Them talking like that gave me the idea. How did you know it was me who summoned you?”

Donny lifted him right off his cock, turned him around so they were facing each other, then pushed Bear back down. “You’ve been participating in all of this since the start, but you’re nowhere near as strongly compelled as they are.” 

“Of course I am. Your powers are super strong.” 

“I don’t need flattery. You weren’t interested in sucking your dad’s cock, you did it because you knew it would give me time to work my powers on him. But you _were_ very interested in making your dad fuck Spencer. You were the only one smart enough not to tell me your real name, Teddy Bear,” Donny said, kissing his nose. “Which means my control over you isn’t near as strong as it is on them.”

Bear grinned now, clearly proud of himself. “I hoped that would work. Now you have to do what I say, right?”

“Not quite,” Donny said. He may as well reward industry with a little bit of honesty. “You have until sunrise to make a deal with me or send me home. The sun coming up will break the circle, and I’ll be able to do whatever I want. But until then, I’m not allowed to hurt you. Now I’m happy to stay here all night and keep this orgy going if you want, but I assume you want something from me, and that means making a deal.” 

“Do I have to give you my soul?” Bear asked. 

“Depends on what you want in exchange.” 

Bear nodded, resting his head against Donny’s chest for a second. Then, with a deep breath, he looked up. “I want powers, like you have,” he said, looking at his brother. 

Donny smirked, looking over at Spencer and Adrian for a second. “You want to be able to make your brother more agreeable like this all the time, huh?”

Bear nodded, red in the face. “Can you do that? Without taking my soul?”

“Sure, though just so you know, accepting powers from a demon damns you automatically even if it doesn’t give your soul to me specifically.” Bear made a noise at that, but Donny wasn’t done. “It’s going to cost you something else. You’ll have to be my servant.”

“What would I have to do?”

“Not much. But sometimes I’ll show up and tell you to use your powers on someone specific or to go somewhere and do an errand for me. That’s all.” 

Bear nodded, closing his eyes. “Wait. Are you going to teach me to use the powers?”

“No.” Bless, he was a smart kid. Most people who asked for powers fucked it up and got themselves killed in the first month. “Not part of the deal.” 

Sighing, Bear opened his eyes again. “And if I ask you to teach me that’s going to cost my soul, right?”

“Yep,” Donny said, laying him down on the floor so he could fuck him better. He released all his control over Bear so nobody could claim that he wasn’t of sound mind as he made this decision. That was how people managed to appeal to angels fifty years later. “I won’t take it until after you die, though. I need you alive and functioning, after all.” He didn’t bother to add that souls were currency in hell, and that he’d probably keep Bear for a few hundred years to fuck him senseless and then trade him to someone else. That wasn’t that important. 

Bear nodded again, thinking hard. He exhaled. “Okay. You can have my soul, but only if you agree to be _my_ servant. I want to be able to call you whenever I want and you have to do what I say, as long as it’s not a time when you need me for something.” 

“Man, you really know what you want, don’t you?” Donny asked, nodding. He liked this kid. He’d make a good demon. “That’s a lot. I’ll give it all to you and I’ll even set up a telepathic link so you can talk to me in your head whenever you like, if you also agree to let me take you to hell one night a month and do whatever I want to you.” 

Bear would make a great party favour next time he had friends over, Donny thought. And a great little waiter at his next dinner party. Time didn’t work the same way in hell, and one night on Earth might be ten or fifty years in hell. But Donny didn’t think it was important to mention that to Bear either.

“Fine,” Bear said, after another second. “I agree.” 

Donny held out his hand for Bear. “In that case, I’m Adonis Ve’Aarth Ekkeda, Son of Lilith. Will you make a pact with me?”

Bear looked Donny in the eye and took his hand. “Yes I will. I’m Theodore Jeremy Goldblum, and I’ll make a pact with you.” 

They shook, and Donny grinned. “Sorry, sex demons only seal pacts in one way.” 

“I assumed.”

Donny started fucking him again, fast and really hard this time, really showing Bear what he could do. Bear threw his head back, enjoying it, his body filling with power, filling with everything Donny gave him. And Donny gave him a _lot_.

Finally, Donny came with a grunt, a powerful feeling that swam through the room, making everyone else cum too as he filled Bear up with cum, with power. He throbbed inside the boy, stretching him to his limit. Donny’s sigil appeared on Bear’s belly, glowing in light green, and the deal was done. 

Donny pulled out, and helped Bear to his feet. He shook. “Welcome to the club,” he told Bear.

“Thank you.” He looked at the others. Adrian was pulling out of Spencer, looking satisfied. “How do I…”

“Make them your slaves?”

Bear nodded. 

“Easy. Think about how it felt when I was cumming inside you. Look at them, focus on that feeling, and just…want them to do it, really hard.” 

“Okay.” Bear took a step forward. Then, with a deep breath, he approached his brother and father, Mitesh and Hugo. “You guys are my slaves now.” 

All four of them nodded, breaking apart to sit in front of him, waiting for instructions. He was a natural. Most people needed a few tries to work that out.

“Holy shit, it worked,” Bear whispered. He bounced from foot to foot, looking at Donny. “It worked!”

“Told you.” Donny patted Bear’s leaking ass. On his way, he’d picked up the Ouija board, which he handed to Bear. “Is it okay if I go home? This is supposed to be my night off. I’ll come back tomorrow and help you train them.” 

“They have to go home tomorrow.” 

“Adrian, you don’t mind Bear’s pets staying an extra day, right?”

Adrian nodded, eyes empty. “Of course not.” 

Bear giggled. “Okay. Dad, you can go to bed. If Mom asks what we’re doing just tell her we’re horsing around and that boys will be boys.” As his dad got up to leave without complaint, Bear took the board and turned it around, licking a finger and rubbing at it. Donny felt the circle break. “Thank you, Adonis.” 

“Call me Donny.” Donny kissed his cheek. “I’m going to take Byron and Rush with me, okay? I’ll have them back by sunrise.” 

Bear glanced at them, nodded. He obviously wasn’t concerned and, Donny suspected, he had the three he _really_ wanted for the night. “Sure. Have a good night.” 

“You too. And let those two spitroast your brother, I promised them they could.” 

Bear grinned. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I know my dick isn’t big enough for me to satisfy my brother on my own.” 

Donny snorted, and he went and got Byron and Rush to their feet. Both of them were sticky, panting, and looking at him like puppies wanting a hug. He took their hands in his and tugged them away. Mitesh and Hugo were licking Donny’s cum out of Bear’s asshole, while Spencer sucked him off. Bear waved at Donny. Donny nodded at him, and disappeared. 

Back in his apartment, he sighed, putting an arm around each of them. “Okay,” he said. “I have a game to finish, so how about we relax and do that, and then afterwards I’ll fuck you both until you can’t remember how to talk. Sound good?”

Byron and Rush nodded, looking at Donny worshipfully, and Donny smiled, leading them over to his desk. He sat and got them both to kneel, and they happily started working together to lick his cock. 

On his desk was a message that his overtime request had been denied. Donny tossed it in the trash and put on his headset, booting up the game again. “Hey guys, I’m back,” he said. “Sorry about that. Got called into work. I guess it really is too much to ask for one night off from these assholes. Wasn’t too bad though. Landed a wicked new client out of nowhere…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and would like to hang out with other people who like my stories (mostly my main series How Best to Use a Sword, though that's not required reading for joining), feel free to hop into my (nsfw) [Discord server!](https://discord.gg/6ShTTKp)


End file.
